Don't cry Firefly
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: inspired by the film 'you've got mail'. Gibbs gets a computer and joins chat room. He meets someone and falls in love with a person he meets in a chat room. When he finds out who it is can he make them love him as him and not the person in the chat room
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I would like to thank my big sister RUMad for coming up with the idea for this story. I know I base a lot my stories on films and don't come up with my own ideas but I really liked this idea and I don't think anyone has written this. This is inspired by the film you've got mail which is based on the film the shop around the corner. You don't have to have watched the film to understand. They both still work for NCIS and she's still the director like the show just they meet in a chat room.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dont cry Firefly

Chapter 1. 

It was 1800 hours on a Friday night. Gibbs had just told his team that they could leave for the weekend.

Tony and Ziva had left before Gibbs changed his mind. So it just left McGee who just wanted to finish up his last report before going down to Abby's lab and spending the weekend with her. They had recently decided much to Tim's delight to give their relationship another go; they were keeping it a secret so Gibbs couldn't kill him for breaking one of his rules.

Gibbs needed help and he knew Tim was the best person to ask; he understood technology and wouldn't tell anyone.

Gibbs got out of his chair and went to stand in front of McGee's desk and looked around making sure no one was around to laugh at him.

"Tim, I need your help" Gibbs said a little bit nervous.

McGee knew it was serious as his boss just called him Tim. "Sure what can I help you with" he asked wondering what _he_ could help Gibbs with.

"I recently got a computer and the manual doesn't make any sense and I was wondering if you could just set it up for me and show me the basics" Gibbs said surprised that McGee didn't laugh in his face and then he remembered this was Tim he was talking to not Tony.

"Sure thing boss, I ugh can do it now if you want?" McGee said trying not to get suspicious about him and Abby.

"Thanks" Gibbs said getting his gun and badge out of his draw. He walked to the elevator Tim followed closely behind texting Abby that he would meet her at her flat later he all of a sudden stopped typing when Gibbs spoke.

"Abby can come" Gibbs said without turning around.

Tim smiled before going taking the stairs to Abby's lab while Gibbs headed to his car.

Half an hour later the geek and the Goth arrived at the silver haired fox's den.

Abby didn't bother knocking she just walked straight in and Tim followed. Abby hugged Gibbs after he appeared coming out of his basement.

"Where do you want me to set the computer up boss" McGee asked trying to hurry up the process so he could spend the weekend with Abby.

"Ugh in here is fine" Gibbs said pointing to a desk in his lounge with a box containing the computer on it. McGee nodded before walking over and opening the box.

"Good choice with the computer boss" McGee said looking at it.

"That's what the guy at the shop said McGee" Gibbs said walking into his kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Half an hour later Gibbs was sitting in front of the computer screen while Tim showed him how to 'surf' the internet and Abby was trying to persuade Gibbs to get a Facebook account.

Gibbs soon got the hang of using the computer and before he left Tim said if he needed any help to give him or Abby a call.

As Gibbs watched them go he realised he was lucky to have such close friends that were more like a family. He was happy to have his team close but he wanted someone to come home to, someone to spend his spare time with and someone who really loved him and he loved in return.

He knew exactly who he wanted but she would never want him. She was the one who left and fell out of love with him, well if she had ever been in love with him. He had loved her and still did and probably always would.

Yes he got to see her and talk to her almost every day but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him and to get the same in return.

Gibbs shook his head and realised he had been standing with the door open watching no one leave for a while.

He scrubbed his hand over his face before turning around shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to his new computer and began looking up things on the internet. He first looked up place's in D.C were he could get wood for his boat to see if he could get it cheaper than were he usually got it.

He was looking at a webpage when an advert popped up. It was an advert for meeting people in your area and making friends with them all through a chat room.

He clicked the x button but like most annoying ads instead of doing as you want it, it took him to the web page.

He thought to himself for a moment. He should really socialise with more people. So he began making an account.

He clicked where he lived what sex he was and created a pen name.

He wondered if anyone would talk to him. He got up and went to the kitchen to get another mug of coffee.

When he came back his computer made a 'ping' sound and what he saw on the screen shocked him.

He blinked a couple of times before re reading the message:

Firefly: Hello.

TBC….

**Who is Firefly? What did you think? Should I continue? I have put established McAbby in it as in my other story 'without a doubt' I have established Tiva and I wanted to have a go at McAbby with Jibbs.**

**I'm stuck on Gibbs's pen name so if you have suggestions please PM me or leave a review I will eternally grateful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: thank you for your reviews and support they mean a lot. Late last night I changed the name of the story from 'I'll be the one with the red rose' to 'don't cry firefly' which you would understand if you have watched' you've got mail'. Thank you all for your suggestions on his name.**

**Ps: the case is made up as are the OC's, so don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

Gibbs was very relaxed after a weekend of bourbon, boats and talking to Firefly. He didn't know what it was about them but they just seemed to make him feel relaxed.

He got off the elevator at the bullpen and was very happy to see his team finishing some case reports.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and drank the last of his coffee before throwing it in the bin. "Boss I have finished my reports so can I go visit Abby?" Tim asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Can you take her this caf-pow from me" Gibbs said handing Tim the highly caffeinated drink.

"Sure thing boss" McGee said before getting in the elevator and going to Abby's lab.

Gibbs himself for one didn't have paper work to do as he had done it all the Friday before and handed it in to Jenny who hadn't seemed to be very happy about.

Gibbs decided to sign on to the chat room to see if Firefly was on.

**Silverfox51: Anyone there? **

After a few moments he got a response.

**Firefly: hey, shouldn't you be at work?**

**Silverfox51: I don't have any work to do so I thought I would see if anyone was on.**

**Firefly: I wish I didn't have work to do I have a load of paper work and meeting's to go to **

Gibbs was about to reply when he got a call from dispatch telling him about a dead marine.

**Silverfox51: I'll let you go then, bye.**

**Firefly: bye.**

Gibbs signed off and closed the window before standing up. "Ziva call McGee up here we got a case dead petty officer at Quantico, Tony you call Duck meet me at the truck" Gibbs said grabbing he gun and badge and his team did as they were told.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Quantico marine base. They entered the dead petty officer's house to find his body laying covered in blood in the middle of his lounge.

Tony moved out of the way to let Ducky examine the body.

Ziva and Gibbs looked around the rest of the house. "Gibbs I have found something" Ziva said and before she knew it Gibbs was by her side. "Look" Ziva said pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

The covers were thrown off the bed, draws were taken out and its content tipped of the bed and the wardrobe doors were open and clothes were scattered everywhere. "Someone was looking for something" Gibbs muttered before taking pictures "Ziva bag and tag anything you think might be use full" he threw over his shoulder as he walked back to Ducky.

"Tony go help Ziva bag and tag" Gibbs said passing the Italian.

"McGee, get his computer" Gibbs said and Tim was already on it.

"What you got for me Duck" he asked to the ME who was kneeling over the dead Body.

"He died of blunt force trauma to the head, it looks like a baseball bad was used but I will know more once I get him back to NCIS" Ducky said just as Mr Palmer came in with the gurney.

An hour later Gibbs was about to get into the elevator to go to Abby's lab when the doors opened to reveal Jenny, _go she looks good today_ he thought as his eyes looked her up, the shirt she wore hugged her curves perfectly and her hair was down with a natural curl he just wanted to run his hand through it he then mentally slapped himself as he shouldn't be thinking of her like that she said no off the Job and he was fine with that wasn't he?

Gibbs got in and noted that she didn't get out and then he noticed the only button lit was the one to Abby's lab. "You're going to Abby's lab?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I wanted to see what she had on the Jhones case" Jenny said then Gibbs eyed her suspiciously

"That's my case" Gibbs grumbled.

"I'm well aware of that special agent Gibbs" She said putting on her director tone.

Gibbs then got angry and decided to pull the switch surrounding them in darkness. "Do you want to be an agent again" Gibbs asked cornering her.

"No" Jenny said confused and not liking the proximity she was to him. She closed her eyes for a moment as his sent surrounded her.

"Then stop trying to but in _my _case" he said before moving away from her and pulling the switch but then Jenny leaned over and pulled it again.

"Listen, I'm the Director I can get involved in any case I want and besides the director of the FIB is trying to get jurisdiction on this case" Jenny said backing him into the opposite corner he had backed her into.

"What did you say to him, the man was a marine making that are jurisdiction and that I have my best agent working on it" Jenny said moving away and flipped the switch.

Gibbs smiled to himself. Jenny looked at him through the corner of her eye. She just wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

Then the elevator opened on to Abby's lab the sound of her music ever present. Gibbs walked into her lab with Jenny hot on his heels.

He walked over to the stereo and turned the music down. "Hey" Abby whined before glaring at Gibbs.

"What you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked walking over to his favourite Goth and Jenny stood the other side of her.

"Well the finger prints that Ziva lifted from the bedroom were petty officer Jhones's and a women name Hayley Smith…McGee matched several phone calls that Jhones made last week to her"

"Thanks Abs" he said before kissing her on the cheek and then flipping open his phone and calling Tony and Ziva to tell them to pick up Miss Smith.

Thirty minutes later Hayley sat in one of the interrogation rooms looking very guilty and five minutes of Gibbs interrogating her she cracked and emitted to the murder she had killed the petty officer by accident as an argument got out of hand.

After Gibbs had finished writing up the report Gibbs sent his team home and then for one he soon followed.

Gibbs got home and got changed into some comfy clothes and sat at his computer with a tumbler of bourbon and took sips as he typed to his friend.

**Firefly: Hello.**

**Silverfox51: did you get your paper work done?**

**Firefly: yes I got it all done before one of my employees had a go at me for butting in to their work **

**Silverfox51: does he/she do it often?**

**Firefly: He, yes and he also just barges into my office not knocking like other people, it's like he thinks he is above everyone else. **

Gibbs thought for a moment before replying.

**Silverfox51: if you're his boss you shouldn't let him treat you like that, next time he does something like that show him who's boss.**

**Firefly: thanks, well I better get to bed have to be up early for a meeting…goodnight.**

**Silverfox51: anytime, night.**

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon before turning his computer off before going to work on his boat for a while.

TBC….

**Please tell me what you thought.**

**I'm back to school tomorrow so I probably won't update until Friday night or Saturday sorry. Please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thanks for all your reviews they mean so much. I look forward to reading more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 3

A couple of days and long chats with Firefly later Gibbs and his team had caught a case. After spending two days with nothing to do and being bored out of their minds.

While Gibbs and his team were finding the murderer Jenny was constantly getting calls from the director of the FBI trying to argue it was FBI jurisdiction. Jenny had to agree with him the person who was suspect for murderer and who Gibbs and his team of merry men and women were trying to find was on the FBI's most wanted list.

Gibbs was finding out something on the internet when his phone went off. "Gibbs" he barked down the phone.

"The director would like to see you in her office now agent Gibbs" Cynthia said and the only reply she got was the dial tone.

Gibbs slammed his phone. What could Jenny want now? He stood up from his desk and began making his way to the stairs leading to the catwalk "Keep working!" he growled down to his team before going into the directors outer office where he walked straight past Cynthia who didn't even bother to protest.

He walked in to find Jenny sitting behind her desk with Fornell sitting in one of the chairs the other side opposite her.

"Special agent Gibbs that you for coming" Jenny said in a very Director like tone.

Gibbs sat down in a seat next to the FBI agent who shared an ex-wife with him.

"What's he doing here" Gibbs asked the beautiful redhead opposite him while pointing to the man next to him.

"_Special agent Fornell_ is here as I'm giving your case to the FBI" Jenny said with an evil grin. Fornell turned to Gibbs and grinned.

"Ah come on Jen, You're really going to hand over my case to this clown" Gibbs said standing up and glaring down and Tobias. Jenny's anger grew.

She stood up and leant over the desk and looked Gibbs right in the eyes "Special agent Gibbs, on the jobs its Director Shepard or mam and I am your boss so you will not take that tone with me and I can get involved in any case I want!" Jenny screamed but Gibbs still stood right in front of her.

Jenny took a breath and flattened her crumpled shirt before saying in a quieter and calmer voice "Please hand over all evidence and finding to Special agent Fornell and the rest of his team" Jenny said before sitting down.

Gibbs grumbled before walking out of her office making sure to slam the door on her way out. He stood for a moment God she looked so great when she was angry he thought before scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Pleaser doing business with you director" Fornell said shaking her hand with a smile.

Jenny just glared at him as he walked out of her office and he could feel her eyes burning in the back of her head. He just thought she had been spending too much time around Gibbs.

"Hand over everything we got to the FBI" Gibbs bellowed on his way to get a coffee, maybe he would make it an Irish one.

Gibbs went to his usual coffee shop that was tucked away in an almost deserted part of D.C. He liked the quiet atmosphere and the fact that the coffee was the best you could get; well that was just a bonus.

As Gibbs sat at his normal table in the corner of the shop sipping every now and again at the coffee in front of him he wondered what on earth made Jenny yell at him like that usually she would have just rolled her eyes and moved on but she had yelled at him. She hadn't yelled at him properly like that since Paris when she threw the hair dryer at him.

Maybe she was just taking her anger with the FBI out on him he thought before shaking his head. What had she even said to him? He didn't remember he was too busy imagining kissing her to shut her up just like he used to.

Those were the good old days he thought before getting another coffee to go this time and heading back to the office. Maybe Jenny had calmed down a little.

Just as Gibbs was about to get into the elevator to go to the bullpen he met Fornell in the elevator "Your Directors got some lungs" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh huh" Gibbs mumbled.

"She seeing anyone?" Tobias asked out loud.

Gibbs turned to Fornell and stood intimidatingly over him "Jen is off limits, you can have Stephanie or Hannah, you already had Diane" Gibbs said with a smile at the last part.

"You're not in love with your boss now Jethro are you? Wouldn't that be breaking one of your thirty rules?" Tobias said with a pretend pout.

"51" Gibbs stated before continuing "I'm not in love with her" Gibbs said more to himself than to Tobias.

"Really because when she was yelling at you I swear your mind went back to another time or place perhaps" Fornell said.

"Just stay away from Jenny" Gibbs said getting into the elevator.

As he entered the bullpen he found Abby sitting on the edge of Tim's desk with her legs swinging and one of her hands twirling one of her pigtails. He presumed she was flirting with Tim.

"Everyone go home see you Monday" Gibbs said grabbing his badge and gun. He got into the elevator and instead of heading home he headed to autopsy wanted to talk to Ducky who he know would always listen to him.

"Jethro, what can I help you with?" Ducky asked.

"I'm confused duck" he said scratching the back of his head before laying down on one of the autopsy tables.

"What is troubling you my dear boy?" he asked wheeling over his chair from his desk to the side of the autopsy table Gibbs was currently occupying.

"Jenny, am I…I think…I'm not sure if…" Gibbs struggled to say.

"You're still in love with her" Ducky stated more than asked.

"I don't know but I met this women on a chat room and she sounds perfect she's a lot like me" Gibbs said turning to face his friend.

"Is this woman a redhead?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know all I know is her name on the sight id Firefly and that she lives in D.C" Gibbs said.

"So you're trying to pick between the two" Ducky said and Gibbs nodded "I think you should meet this women ugh Firefly was it…and then see what she is like in person" Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded before getting off of the table and then leaving autopsy.

Soon after Gibbs had left his doors opened again "If you're looking for Jethro you just missed him" Ducky said smiling at the redhead Jethro had just come to him about.

"Actually I came to talk to you Ducky" Jenny said with a smile.

"Of course my dear I'm always here to listen" He said pulling as she pulled a chair over to him.

"Do you believe you can be in love with someone you've never met?" Jenny asked curiously waiting his answer.

"What do you mean my dear" he asked.

"Well I… a couple of months ago I joined this chat room thing and recently I have been talking to this man who lives in D.C and he just sounds perfect and I think I may be falling in love with a man I only know as Silverfox51" Jenny said putting her head into her hands.

"What is your name on this site?" Ducky asked curiously.

"Firefly…why" Jenny asked.

"I just wondered…I think the solution is that you should meet up with this ugh Silverfox" Ducky said with a smile.

"Thank you Ducky" Jenny said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Ducky laughed to himself as he put his coat and hat on.

Jenny got home and went straight to her study and turned on her computer.

**SilverFox51: Hey**

**Firefly: I'm so glad it's the weekend**

The conversation went on for a while and they spoke about little things that wouldn't reveal too much about themselves as they often did.

Gibbs began to type the words_ Do you want to meet up?_ When the words were already on his screen and had been sent from Firefly.

**Silverfox51: where and when?**

TBC…

**It took me like two days to write this. I have kind of not followed you've got mail as I have made it so Ducky knows but there is no one in you've got mail that did. I just did it for fun.**

**Don't worry there is still plenty to come their not just going to meet and that be it.**

**Please leave a review and any suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: thanks for all your reviews they mean so much and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Gibbs was nervous.

There weren't many times in his life when he had been nervous most of the times had been with something to do with Shannon.

He and his mystery date had decided to meet at the coffee shop he so frequently ventured to and he was very happy about it. It meant that whoever the women was they had a great taste in coffee and already shared something in common with him.

So why was he so nervous? He couldn't help but think that something was going to happen like she wasn't like he hoped she was that's if she showed up at all.

Gibbs took a deep breath before opening his front door.

He was very surprised to see the older ME walking up his drive. "Duck?" he asked walking to meet him "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked noticing he looked troubled.

"Jethro I… I know I should have told you sooner but I just couldn't and I know you will be mad but I have to tell you" Ducky began not looking his best friend in the eye.

"Could you hurry this up I have to get somewhere" Gibbs said looking at his watch.

"It's about that" Ducky said.

Gibbs face dropped. He knew there was something not right about meeting the perfect women in a chat room, he should never have started the whole stupid thing in the first place "What do you mean?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I know who Firefly is, but before I tell you, you must promise not to be mad at me or the person who is Firefly as it's not are faults" Ducky said still not making eye contact with Gibbs.

"Promise, now tell me who" Gibbs said as his famous churned, worried about who on earth it could be.

"Firefly is Jennifer" Ducky said finally making contact with Gibbs. He was very surprised to see a little bit of relief in his eyes but mostly surprised to see love.

"Really, does she know it's me?" Gibbs asked, a grin growing on his face that he couldn't stop.

"I do not think so" Ducky said following Gibbs to his car "Jethro where are you going?" Ducky asked before Gibbs got in his car.

"I'm going to 'bump' into Jen at the coffee shop" Gibbs said with a wicked grin before getting in the car. As he started the engine he heard Ducky say "don't hurt her Jethro" Gibbs nodded before reversing of the drive and heading off.

Jenny had stopped at a small florist on her way to the meeting destination and picked up a single red rose much like they had planned so they would know who to look for, or at least he would.

She made it to the coffee shop with five minutes to spare.

She bought a coffee and sat down at a table and placed the rose on the table before losing herself in thought.

Gibbs walked into the shop and scanned the room when Jen caught his eye. She was wearing jeans and a green jumper that brought the colour out in her emerald green eyes and her hair was in curls tumbling over her shoulders and then he saw the rose, she was most defiantly Firefly, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic about it.

He walked over to the counter and the woman already had a coffee waiting for him as she always served him and always knew exactly what he wanted. "Thanks Emily" he said to the women handing her the money to cover the coffee and a tip as she deserved it.

He then slowly made his way to Jenny's table. Jenny looked up and was surprised to see him walking towards her. "Jethro, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting coffee you" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm meeting someone" Jenny mumbled into her coffee mug.

"I'll keep you company until they come" Gibbs said sitting down on the chair opposite her

"Ok but they should be here any minute" Jenny said looking at her watch then out of the window.

"Who are 'they'?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a guy I met" jenny said playing with the petals on the flower in front of her.

"Really how'd you meet him?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Chat room" Jenny mumbled looking down at the rose in front of her.

"Did you just say a chat room?" Gibbs asked in a low whisper leaning forward across the table.

"So what if I did?" Jenny said leaning forward across the table so her face was millimetres away from his. She could feel his hot breath on her face and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Does he know your real name or vice versa?" He asked.

"No, I only know him as Silverfox51 and he only knows me as Firefly" Jenny said.

"Firefly, interesting how come?" Gibbs asked leaning back a little.

"My dad used to call me it as a little girl" she said taking another sip of her coffee.

"I wonder what 51 stands for" Gibbs mumbled. Jenny shrugged. "Could be how much he weighs" Gibbs said as a joke and Jenny laughed but then put her hand over her mouth.

"His age" Jenny suggested and Gibbs nodded.

"Or what year he was born" he then suggested.

"Number of ex-wives" Jenny teased.

Gibbs smiled before mumbling "A lot of alimony". Jenny laughed.

They continued guessing like this for a while. Jenny had completely forgotten that she had been stood up, she had surprisingly spent a lovely time with Jethro.

"Looks like he's not showing, would you like to go for a walk?" Gibbs asked looking at his watch.

Jenny sighed before nodding "That sounds lovely".

On her way out of the shop she dropped the rose into a bin.

Jethro and Jenny walked around the park for a while, enjoying each other's company. When Jenny got cold Gibbs offered her his jacket which after much persuasion and assurance that he wasn't cold she accepted.

After an hour of walking they ended up arriving at Jenny's car. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon Jethro" Jenny said with a smile.

"Anytime Jen" Gibbs said.

"See you Monday" she said before kissing him on the cheek and getting into her car.

Gibbs nodded and smiled before he started walking away with a grin. He stopped when he heard his name being called.

Gibbs turned to see Jenny walking towards him "Your jacket" she said handing it to him.

"Oh right" he said taking it making sure their fingers brushed as he did so. He felt the electricity he just hoped she did too. "See you Monday" Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and walked back to her car.

Jenny sat in her car and pretended to bang her head on the steering wheel. Why did he have to be so dam charming? Was she falling for him again? She shook her head before driving away.

Later that evening Jenny was sitting in her study with a glass of bourbon in her hand and her laptop in front of her when she saw that Silverfox51 had messaged her.

**Silverfox51: Sorry I didn't show I guess nerves got the better of me**

Jenny thought how sweet this person was the fact that they got nervous about meeting her and it was an added bonus that they said sorry. Unlike someone who she knew very well.

It had pained Gibbs to say sorry but he had broken enough rules with and for Jenny another one wouldn't matter.

His mission know was simple: make her fall in love with him as a person and not as Silverfox51.

Maybe it sounded simpler than it actually was.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ****views. Sorry i ****I promise I'll update on Friday night or the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 5

The next Monday. The MCRT didn't have a case so Abby, Jenny and Ziva decided to go out for lunch.

They chose to go to a little corner shop in a quiet corner of DC.

"So how did that date go?" Ziva asked as Jenny had told her during a coffee break on Friday that she had a date she was very much looking forward to.

Jenny took a sip of her coffee before speaking "He didn't show" she muttered.

"What, who is this guy, I think I need to have a little word with him" Abby said upset that her friend had got stood up.

"I don't know abs" Jenny said suddenly getting very interested in her salad as she was embarrassed to admit that she got stood up by someone she had never met.

"What do you mean you don't know" Ziva said very weary of what her redhead friend was saying.

"I have never met them; I have only spoken to him in a chat room, we have been talking for a while and seemed to be getting along so we decided to meet up and he didn't show" Jenny explained.

"This person could be anyone" Abby squeaked.

"He could be a murderer" Ziva said and Abby nodded in agreement before they both looked at Jenny who just shook her head at them.

"Did he give a reason as to why he didn't show?" Abby asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He said nerves got the better of him". Ziva and Abby both shook their heads. "What?" Jenny asked.

"He couldn't think of a better reason" Ziva muttered into her cup of tea.

"Maybe he just said that excuse but that wasn't really the reason, maybe…" Abby began then leaned closer into Jenny and Ziva followed then whispered "Maybe he was sent away on a secret operation and couldn't tell you" Abby said leaning back nodding as she did so.

Ziva creased her forehead before shaking her head and turning back to Jenny "Maybe he's married"

Jenny felt very worried before speaking "It doesn't matter, I bumped into Jethro and we talked and took a walk into the park" Jenny said eating some more of her lunch.

"So Gibbs does venture out of the Gibbs cave at the weekends" Abby giggled.

The shrill cry of Ziva's phone interrupted the girl's fun. "David" she said.

"Ok I'll meet you there" she said after taking a pen out of her bag and scribbling something down on a napkin. "Dead marine, Abby you should get back soon as there will be evidence" Ziva said before grabbing her bag and leaving her friends.

"I'll give you a ride back to the agency, I have some paperwork that needs doing" Jenny said remembering that Abby had driven with Ziva.

Abby nodded. They paid the bill before leaving and heading back to the NCIS headquarters.

An hour later Gibbs went to see what Abby had, he was about to step into the elevator when he almost head-butted Jenny who was coming out with a stack of files.

Gibbs smiled at her over the files before stepping to the side letting her pass.

"Thank you" Jenny said over her shoulder before heading to wherever she wanted to go.

He watched as Jenny walked away, admiring those legs that seemed to never end. He then wondered if she felt his eyes on her.

Gibbs soon arrived at the floor to the lab. He had only just stepped off when loud metal music reached his ears.

He walked into her lab and walked straight over to the stereo and pulled out the plug. "Gibbs" Abby whined as she turned around noting that the music she so loved wasn't playing anymore.

"What have you got Abs?" he asked shaking the caf-pow in front of her.

"The skin under the petty officer belongs to Samantha Thomas the women who found the petty officers body" Abby said very happy with herself.

"Anything else?" He asked

"Gibbs would I ever disappoint?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips. Gibbs just shook the caffeine drink she so craved in front of her face once more. "The bullet doesn't come from the sig found with the body it comes from this" Abby said typing something on her computer then a picture of a gun appeared on her computer screen.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said kissing her on the cheek and handing her the caf-pow he had been teasing her with.

He was about to walk out when he noticed Abby was grinning at him "Got gas Abs?" he asked as a joke and she hit him playfully on the shoulders.

"No, the director said that you and her spent the weekend together" Gibbs just raised his eyebrow "Ok not the whole weekend but you had coffee and went for a walk" Abby said and her smiled returned.

Gibbs shrugged before walking out of her lab. As he did so, he could faintly hear Abby scream "Your so in love with her" Gibbs chuckled to himself before getting into the elevator.

Later on that evening Jenny went home and sat in her study with a few case files and a tumbler of the beloved drink that Gibbs had gotten her addicted to.

She began reading a case file that just so happened to be written by the man that so frequently occupied her mind and would most likely occupy a part of her heart forever.

She didn't know why but she ran one of her fingers over Gibbs's signature. Memories of heated kisses, laughing, entwined fingers and kissing at the base of the Eiffel tower filled her mind.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her computer pinged and a message from Silverfox51 appeared on the screen.

**Silverfox51: hey.**

Jenny thought about what she and her two friends had talked about earlier before typing what she wanted to ask.

**Firefly: Did you mean it when you said you were too nervous to meet me? **

**Silverfox51: Someday I'll explain everything but until then I'm here, talk to me.**

TBC…

**What did you think? Sorry it's a bit short. The line is from the film you've got mail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

As Gibbs stepped off of the elevator and into the bullpen he felt in his gut something wasn't right.

He looked around. Tony was throwing paper at Ziva who was holding a very sharp pencil and grinning at him, so nothing different there, Tim was typing away at his computer also nothing stranger than normal.

He then realised what it was. He couldn't feel a certain redhead's eye's watching him like he normally could.

On a normal day he would come in and she would be standing looking over her 'kingdom' from the catwalk as she drank her morning coffee and when he finally made it to his desk he would turn and nod as a 'good morning' and she would smile at him and he would notice how her eyes would sparkle like emeralds. But today she wasn't there; no smile or sparkle eyes, nothing.

He felt his stomach churn with worry. "You ok boss?" McGee asked from his desk.

"I'll be back in a minuet" Gibbs said before taking the steps two at a time to the director's office.

Just as Gibbs approached the outer office where Cynthia would sit she got up and stood in front of him preventing him from moving any further "The director doesn't want to be disturbed special agent Gibbs" she said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Ugh huh" was all he said before moving past her and walking to Jenny's office.

He opened the door and almost laughed at what he found. Jenny at her desk surrounded by tissue box's some empty some not and a sea of scrunched up tissues covering her office.

"Sorry Director I tried to stop him" Cynthia said with an apologetic look.

"It's ok Cynthia" Jenny said her voice all bunged up. Cynthia then shut the door leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"Jen, go home you're sick" Gibbs said walking over to her desk.

"I am not sii…" She began but ended up sneezing causing her to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Uh huh sure you're not" Gibbs said sarcastically moving over and putting his hand on her forehead.

She sighed at the comforting coolness of his hand on her head. "Jen you have a temperature, go home, come on I'll drive you" he said in a caring tone.

"Fine" Jenny grumbled too tired from lack of sleep after a night of constant coughing.

Gibbs grabbed her jacket and her bag and then followed her out of her office his hand ghosting her back. "I'll be back later call me in case of an emergency" Gibbs said passing the MCRT area and all three agents nodded at him.

As Gibbs helped her into his care Jenny said "Thank you" and he just responded with his usual mysterious grin.

When they reached Jenny's house she was surprised when he followed her to her front door and helped her when she dropped her keys and unlocked her front door for her and walked in. Leaving her standing with her mouth open shocked.

"You coming in or are you going to stand outside and wait until you get so sick I have to take you to the hospital" called over his shoulder.

Jenny closed her mouth and let a small smile grace her lips before walking into the house.

As soon as she stepped in she remembered that Naomi had the week off to visit her family so the house was a mess.

She made her way into the lounge and began picking up tissues and plates, bowls and cups she had left lying around and made her way into the kitchen almost bumping into Gibbs as he was coming out of it.

"Jen, what are you doing?" he asked with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Tidying what does it look like?" Jenny said pushing past him and putting the stuff on the side.

She turned around to quickly and began to fill dizzy and was about to fall when she felt two very strong muscular arms wrap themselves around her.

Jenny opened her eyes and was met by warm sapphire ones. You could cut the sexual tension with knife.

They stared at each other for a while, his hands still on her waist. Jenny wasn't sure which one of them began it but all of a sudden their faces began to movie closer together and just as their lips were about to touch Gibbs phone went off.

He removed his hands from her waist and took a couple of steps back before answering his phone. Jenny automatically missed the head and scent from his body. "Gibbs" he barked "I'll meet you there" he said before slamming the phone down angrily "I have to go dead marine" he said with a slight a smile.

"OK, thanks for the ride" she said before coughing.

"Is it ok if I come over later after work?" Gibbs asked knowing he would come whether she was going to let him to or not.

"Sure, just as long as you bring dinner" she said with a cheeky grin as she walked him to the door.

"Hope you fill better soon" he said before leaving.

Jenny ran upstairs to her room and didn't even bother getting changed before diving on to her bed and falling asleep.

The rest of Gibb's day went really slowly. As he walked into Abby's lab he looked at his watch and groaned. "Got anything for me Abby" he asked rather grumpy.

"Not yet I probably won't get anything until tomorrow, science cannot be rushed" she with looking very apologetic.

"Ok" he grumbled.

"How's the Director, Timmy said you took her home and she didn't look very well" Abby said concerned "do you think she might want Burt he always makes me feel better" she continued grabbing her favourite stuffed animal and giving a good squeeze.

"Um she's just got a cold I'm sure she'll be fine and I think Burt would prefer to stay with you" he said and Abby nodded in agreement.

"Well tell her to get well soon from me when you round later" Abby said her pigtails flying as she spun around to face her computer.

"How did you know I'm going to visit later?" Gibbs asked confused.

"You keep looking at your watch and well you know…you love her" Abby said with a grin as Gibbs spun on his heels and walked out.

"Didn't deny it" Abby said to Burt with a grin.

It finally got to 1800 hours and Gibbs told his team to leave and resume at 0700 hours tomorrow. Tony and Ziva left without a second thought.

McGee stayed for a minuet "Is everything with your computer going ok, no problems or anything?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah everything is fine and thanks again Tim" he said with a smile before getting up and making his way to the elevator.

Tim smiled to himself before Abby appeared in the bullpen. "Ready to go Timmy?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure am" he said taking one of his hands in his and leaving for the night.

When Gibbs approached Jenny's house he noticed all the lights were off other than her bedroom light.

He walked to her front door and found her spare key in one of the plant pots.

He crept through her house and slowly made his way upstairs. He opened her bedroom door slowly to finder her asleep with a book on her chest and a cold cup of tea on her bedside cabinet and the lamps were on.

Jenny slowly woke up and noticed him standing in the doorway. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep" she mumbled as he moved more into the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's ok, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Better" she said sitting up.

"I brought soup" he said holding up a bag of food up.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and reminiscing about the past.

TBC…

**What did you think? Please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I have had really bad writers block when it came to this chapter so that's why it has taken so long. I want to thank Maggie for reviewing this and my new story and saying that she wanted the update so this is for you. I would PM you but you don't have an account. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

It had been three months he had his computer. He had been lying to the woman he loved for three months and it was eating him up inside.

His gut panged whenever he noticed the gleam in her eye when she would talk about Silverfox51.

How would she react if he told her the truth? How could she love him after he had lied to her?

"What are you thinking about oh great one?" Abby asked from McGee's side bringing the gruff marine out of his deep thoughts.

His computer had got a virus from somewhere and Gibbs didn't know how to fix it so the computer whiz and his favourite girl (well besides a certain redhead) were spending a Saturday evening fixing it for him.

"Ugh nothing" Gibbs grumbled before running a hand threw his hair and getting up "I'm getting coffee can I get anyone anything" he asked his two guests.

"No thanks" Tim said with a smile before returning back the computer. Abby shook her head making her pigtails fly and swish.

Gibbs smiled before making his way into the kitchen. As he stood, leaning against his kitchen side and sipped his warm coffee he realised that he had to tell Jenny the truth. If he didn't and she found out another way she would most likely never speak to him again let alone give their relationship a second chance.

An hour later McGee was done with the computer. And he and Abby were on their way home.

Gibbs had a quick shower before leaving and getting Chinese take away on his way to Jenny's house.

When he got there he noticed Jenny get out of her town car all dressed up.

Jenny looked over to the car and smiled when she realised it was Gibbs's. She stood at her front door as he walked towards her, dinner in hand.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you were a life saver" she said with a smile before unlocking her door and going in with him hot on her heels.

"You look beautiful" he said looking her up and down. She was wearing a long black dress that had a slit to just above her knee at the side He hair was up in a make shift bun with a few stray pieces framing her face.

"Thank you, it's the only good part of the stupid dinners; the fact you get to dress up" she said with a smile as she took her high heels off.

"And the dancing" he said and Jenny turned and raised an eyebrow "I mean you…ugh…love dancing or at least you did" he said rather nervously.

"Aren't any partners good enough" she said with memories of dancing with a certain silver haired man in Paris flooded into her find. He was always so good at dancing and light on his feet; she suspected that has something to do with why he was so good at sneaking up on people.

"Jen" he said snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah" she said her voice a little hoarse.

"I brought dinner" he said holding up the bag of his favourite take out.

"Great, I'm just going to change out of this dress, why don't you make yourself more comfortable" she said gesturing for him to go into the lounge.

He nodded and stood for a moment watching her walk up the stairs with the elegant sway she would do without even thinking about it.

After setting out the containers on the coffee table and picking his own Jenny came into the room wearing a pair of jeans and an old NCIS t-shirt and her hair up in a bunch.

Jenny came in a smiled at him before sitting next to him. They ate and spoke about the team and work and reminisced about Paris.

When they had finished their dinner Gibbs was going to tell her but then she suggested they watched a film.

Twenty minutes into the film Gibbs felt pressure on his shoulder he soon realised that had something to do with the sleepy redhead leaning against him.

He smiled down at her. She looked so at piece as she slept. He saw a glimpse of the old fun loving Jenny who had been his probie then partner and lover and whom he had fallen hopelessly in love with.

He sighed not sure if he should wake her.

He decided it would be better if he did. He switched the television off before nudging her lightly but got no response so called her name instead.

"Jen" no response "Jenny" still nothing "Jennifer" he said in a louder voice which got her attention.

Her eyes opened and she wacked him in the chest "Don't ever call me Jennifer" she said glaring at him.

"OK, I'm going to go you seem really tired" he said standing up and stretching his limbs.

"Ugh, sure, sorry about that, thanks for coming over and bringing dinner I really needed that" she said slightly embarrassed about her actions.

"It's ok, see you tomorrow" Gibbs said with a smile before opening the door and leaving.

Jenny watched with a smile as he walked away and got into his car.

Gibbs was angry with himself. Why couldn't he tell her? What was stopping him? Maybe he should find a different way of telling her or revealing who he was.

An idea then struck him, it was a little bit expensive and she may still hate him afterwards but it was a risk he was going to have to take.

The next morning Jenny woke up and was in dire need of a cup of coffee.

She put her dressing gown on and made her way down stairs in a sleepy daze. As she walked past her computer she switched it on.

She made herself a mug of coffee and then sat down at her computer. A noise then alerted her that she had a message.

She clicked on it and grinned when she saw it was from Silverfox51.

But when she read the message attached he eyes grew wide and she almost spat out her coffee.

**SilverFox51: Meet me in Paris this weekend. The seat is already booked; the ticket is at the coffee shop attached to a rose. Meet me at the top of the Eiffel tower. I'll be waiting.**

TBC…

**Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: thank you for all your reviews they mean a lot and please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Jenny blinked again, not able to believe her eyes. She sat on her chair and read the message again and again.

Could this person be for real?

Could a total stranger whom she met in a chat room want her to travel across the world to meet them?

What would happen if she didn't go? What would happen if she did go?

Jenny rubbed her temples. All the thinking was giving her a head ache. Only one thought remained in her head now. What should I do?

She decided to take things one step at a time. If this person was for real then when she got to the coffee shop there would be a rose with a plane ticket on it waiting for her.

She went upstairs and got dressed before heading to the coffee shop.

When she got there it was still quite early so there were only two other customers sitting down drinking coffee. She ordered a coffee and muffin, realising she hadn't eaten breakfast

Jenny looked around at the tables and then she noticed the red rose lying on the table in the corner.

She got her order before walking over to the table and sitting down. She opened the envelop attached to the rose and pulled out what was inside. And just like the message said it was a plane ticket to Paris.

Jenny sat just staring at the ticket in front of her for a while weighing up her options. She didn't know what to do. What about Jethro, they had become closer over the past couple of months but then it was just him being a friend nothing more wasn't it?

He groaned before putting her head in her hands.

After half an hour of thinking and a little bit more thinking Jenny decided to leave.

She picked up the rose and put the plane ticket in her bag and got up to leave.

Gibbs couldn't take it any longer. Had she gone to the coffee shop and got the ticket or was she not going to bother.

He decided that he could go and check. He smiled as he got his jacket on and got in his car and sped to the place he had left the rose.

It took him a while to find a parking space. When he got out he started making his way to his destination when he noticed the redhead he was so much in love with walking towards him in a sort of daze while fiddling with one of the petals of the rose. She had got it.

"Hey Jen" he said as he passed her.

Jenny looked up at him then broke into a grin "Jethro, good morning" she greeted him.

"Are there eleven other roses in your bag" he joked.

"No" Jenny said with a smile "Can we take a walk?" she asked wanting to talk to someone about everything and he was just the man.

"Sure" he said turning around and walking in the same direction as her.

"He's asked me to go to Paris and meet him" Jenny said worrying about how he would react.

"_Really_ are you going to go?" he asked pretending to act like a concerned friend.

"I don't know I want your opinion" Jenny said turning to him and looking him in the eye.

"I think you should do what you think is best, if you think this guy is the love of your life then take that chance, I know what it feels like to lose the love of your life" _twice_ he added in his head but didn't say it out loud.

Jenny nodded "Can I treat you to breakfast?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Gibbs said with a smile before following her into a café.

An hour and a half later when they left the café, the couple had just reached Jenny's car she turned to him "Jethro, is there any reason I shouldn't go?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny and gulped before saying "No, as long as you're happy that's all that matters"

Jenny was hurt by the fact he didn't say what she had thought and maybe slightly hoped she wanted him to. He spoke again "You were…are a great agent Jen, you can look after yourself and I'm sure you will make the right decision".

Jenny smiled and gave him an awkward hug before getting in her car and heading home to pack.

Gibbs sighed before going home and grabbing the duffle bag full of clothes and things.

He then headed to the airport his plane ticket and passport in his hand.

Many hours after Gibbs plane had taken off Jenny was sitting on her plane. She looked out of the window and took a deep breath as the plane began to move on the run way. She made her decision.

TBC…

**One chapter left. Please leave a review it means alot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: sorry it has taken me so long to write but it was my birthday then I was sick again and I kind of didn't want this story to end but like all good things it has to. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 9

Jenny looked out of the cab window and looked at the city of love.

Paris held so many memories for her:

Her mother taking her to Paris when she was a little girl and going to all the shops and trying on loads of dresses and twirling around making the shirt fan out as she and her mother laughed and giggled.

The Paris mission with Gibbs, Pretending to be a married couple madly in love when in fact the only acting part was that they were married.

Then the sad memories came rushing back. Her making one of the worst decisions of her life that she had always regretted: leaving the one man she had ever really love.

She only hoped that this trip would create more memories of the beautiful city and hopefully it would be happy memories.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't realise that the cab had arrived at the hotel that her mystery man had booked for her.

Jenny got out and walked to the hotel.

Luckily the receptionist was English so she didn't have to speak French which she hadn't done in a while so was a little rusty.

"Room under Fox" Jenny said and the women nodded before turning around and handing her the key.

"Enjoy you're stay" the receptionist said with a smile before Jenny walked off to her room.

It wasn't a big room but it wasn't small. It had a double bed in the corner with a small kitchen kind of area opposite and a sofa in the middle of the room there was only one other room witch was a bathroom.

What the room didn't have in size and quality was made up for with the view from the balcony.

It looked over the city and in the distance she could see the Eiffel tower. Jenny stood on the balcony wondering what the future held and if she had made the right decision.

Little did she know that down the road in another hotel Leroy Jethro Gibbs was wondering the same thing.

Jenny soon went inside and decided to take a nap before getting ready and heading to the tower.

She set an alarm then laid down and fell asleep instantly.

Two hours later Jenny's alarm went off waking the sleepy redhead from her dreams.

She got up and decided to have a shower. As she stood under the hot spray memories of Paris six years prier came into her mind.

She decided to push them to the back of her mind and began to wash her hair.

Half an hour later she was clean and was trying to choose a dress to wear. She had brought to dresses with her. She had a red one or a green.

After much debating she decided to go with the green as she had remembered the last time she wore it a certain silver haired man had said 'hubba hubba' but then said he hadn't made his mind up.

She put it on then gave her hair a quick brush and slipped on a pair of green heels that matched.

She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bag and the red rose that she had been told to bring with her and turning off the light before shutting the door.

She got in a cab and went to the Eiffel tower.

As she stood at the bottom of the glowing structure she took a deep breath before stepping into the lift and going to the top floor.

The ride seemed longer than it actually was. Butterflies grew in her stomach as the door opened.

It was very romantic with the dark sky and stars with the lights from the city below.

The floor was crowded with couples in love just enjoying each other's company, some old and some young.

Jenny looked to her right and saw no one but an old couple standing side by side handing in hand and the woman rested her head against the man's shoulder and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Jenny smiled at this site before turning to look to her left and still no man holding a red rose.

She was about to give up. She looked down to the rose in her hand then looked up and the people in front of her began to move and as they did they revealed a man looking over the city with a red rose in his hand.

Jenny walked over to him and as she drew nearer she realised it wasn't just any man it was the man she had left so many years before and who she had loved and never thought would get a second chance.

Then all of a sudden everything clicked silver fox, Abby had called him it once or twice and he had 51 rules. It explained so much.

Gibbs felt her looking at him. He turned slowly and swallowed hard when he looked at her in the green dress.

They both took a step closer to one another. Gibbs noticed tears begin to form in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing to a bad thing but then she smiled.

"SilverFox51" she whispered as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek "I wanted it to be you" she said as he stepped closer.

Gibbs reached out and put a hand on her cheek and with his thumb she wiped away the tears "Don't cry Firefly" he said softly before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

The end…

**So what did you think? Crap I know. **

**By the way I have never been to Paris.**

**Thanks for sticking around and reading it.**

**Leave one last review please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
